net chat
by Gothkat
Summary: the guys go on the chat room prepare for insanatiey featuring team 7 and ....?


Net chat

A/N i have been reading tro meany of these so now i present my own. 2 those not familler to chat spk ITS BEEN EDTIED NOW !

u you

E ee

S ss

OMG oh my God

LMAO laughoing my ass off

brb be right back

lol laughing out loud

T T means glare(it does in this fic any way)

T-T means crying ( at least in this fic)

r are

no know

XP is a face look at it from the side

L ll

b be

2 two OR to OR too

0o0o0o0o

**_pinky singed on_**

**_buleeye singed on_**

**_seentomuchdeath singed on_**

pinky: whats up guys?

buleeye:HHHHHIIII! SAUKRA

seentomuchdeath:... dobe

pinky: hi Naruto!

buleeye who u calling dobe!

pinky:DON'T TALK TO SASUKE THAT WAY!

_**minifang singed on**_

minifang: u guys fighting again?

seentomuchdeath:... kiba?

minifang: what makes u think that?

pinky: the screen name

_**stripes singed on**_

stripes: OMG i haven't sEn u in ageS

buleeye: who r u?

stripes: who do u think

pinky: um Tenten?

stripes: who?

minifang: who haven't u sEn in ages?

stripes: u silly

seentomuchdeath: what u no kiba

stripes: thats not kiba

seentomuchdeath:...

stripes: who is kiba?

pinky: stripes who is minifang?

minifang: look its Kakashi alright

stripes: kakashi

buleeye: so whats with the screen name

seentomuchdeath: yeah what is up with the screename?

pinky: tell us XP

minifang: lllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg story

stripes: he he do u want me o teL u

minifang: DON'T TEL THEM!

pinky: how would u no?

seentomuchdeath:yes who r u

stripes: who r u

buleeye: Uzmaki Naruto

seentomuchdeath: uchiha Saskue

pinky: hanaro Sakura

minifang: u no

stripes: OMG u an uchiha did u no Obito?

minifang: thought that was u how u bEn

seentomuchdeath: heard bout him

minifang: uh oh bad news

seentomuchdeath: he was an idiot

minifang: knew it couldn't b good

_**stripeswril singed on**_

pinky: whos Obito?

stripeswril: what do you want?

_**boomie singed on**_

bommis: hi un

minifang: who r u 2

boomie: im boomie, jokeing un im Deidara

stripswril:Rin! how have you been ain't seen u in foreva

buleeye: im bored and hungrey

**_buleeye singed off_**

seentomuchdeath: stripeswril who r u

stripeswril: otobi

bommie: quit jokeing tobi un

pinky: deidara why is ur screen nema booime

Boomie: cos clay go BOOM!

_**woody singed on**_

woody: who set him off

boomie: BOOM BOOM BOOM!

stripeswril: God dame it he'll be like that all day now

Boomie:BOOM clay go BOOM

_**weasel singed on**_

weasel: why is Dei blowing up the wall

weasel : again

seentomuchdeath: who r these people

weasel: ur worst nightmare

seentomuchdeath: over the top way over

minifang: no hes telling the truth

pinky: eh?

woody: itachi whats going on?

weasel: Kisame's unconscious

Bommie:BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

weasel: brb

Boomie: sasori-dama save me!itachi-san is going on kill me

woody: no

minifang: see sasuke told you

_**seentomuchdeath singed off**_

pinky: Saskue!

minifang: guess its bye

_**pinky singed off**_

stripes guess u were right

woody: dei has been knocked unconscious bye

_**woody singed off**_

_**boomie singed off**_

weasel: saskue gone?

minifang: yes

stripes: yep

weasel: kisames up. good i was getting a hesd ache

minifang: snoreing?

weasel: yep dont stop

_**sharking singed on**_

sharking: why is dei's head through the wall?

stripeswril: boom mode

stipes: that kisame?

sharking: yep its me and the samehada

minifang: do u 2 eva part

sharking:nope

stripswril; alright im bord im out

**_stripeswirl singed off_**

weasel : idiots

stripes;kakashi how u bEn?

minifang: alright i guess

weasel: still in ANBU?

minifang: nah teacher now

stripes: lol now your old

weasel: lol

minifang: 0 o thats odd

stipes: whats odd

minifang: dont make me mention the lines

stripes: the lines?

sharking: ha ha the lines

weasel: T T

minifang: are those lines wrinkles?

sharking: LAMO

weasel: T-T

stripes: u crying

minifang: lol he can cry?

sharking:fallen off chair

weasel:T T i meant T T

sharking: hes doing it again

weasel: excuse me

sharking: must run

stripes: lol lol lol lol lol

sharking : he feinted so im singing us off

_**weasel singed off**_

_**sharking singed off**_

minifang: where have u been

strips: here there every where

minifang: where r u now?

stripes: blood bridge

minifang: u got a labtop?

stripes: ages ago

minifang: wait there i'll meet u there

stripes: u sure

minifang: yeah just so u no i got lost on the road of life

stripes: eh?

minifang: so i dont have to say it when i was late

_**minifang singed off**_

_**stripes singed off**_

0o0o0o0o0o

A/N finally its done if u dont no the people review and I'll tell you. also I will be adding to this 'whats happaning in the akatsuki!' so please reviewXD also I know your reading but not reviewing 90 of you!!!

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
